The Perfect Plan
by nikkihime
Summary: When Haruka discovers that Michiru is keeping a secret from her, she's determined to find out. When she found out it's about a boy, she becomes determined to do everything in her powers (sailor powers and not) to kick out the guy. (written 4 a challenge)


The Perfect Plan 

**By**: nikki hiiragizawa

**Anime:** Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

**Genre**: Humor/Light romance

**Pairing**: Tennoh Haruka x Kaioh Michiru ; Kaioh Michiru x OC (it seems)

**Rating**: PG-13 (violence =P)

**Disclaimer**: SailorMoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha…and other people like them. Don't sue me. I don't have any money.

**Author's Notes**: No, I did not shift my writing genre from hetero and yaoi romance to yuri/shoujo-ai. To my yaoi fic readers, please don't leave me =P. This fanfic is a response to the fic challenge issued by my friend Lance. -.- sigh This could ruin my career….anyways, feel free to criticize my work since it's my first time writing this kind of stuff. Thank you for reading. -

The Perfect Plan 

A red motorcycle breezed along the edge of a cliff. Even though it was freezing cold, Tennoh Haruka still Ichinohashi Park. Today was Michiru's swim meet. She's be swimming against schools in the same districts, including against Juuban High School's bet, Mizuno Ami. Still, no matter how large the pressure on the guardian of abyss is, Haruka would still be more surprised if Michiru loses.

The maize-haired guardian leisurely walked up the steps of the sports center. It's about time the match ended. She wasn't able to watch it because she had to take their car to the vulcanizing shop, and Michiru agreed she should do that first so that they could pick it up on the way home. Smiling and expecting another win, Haruka went towards the locker room to meet Michiru.

"Mi…" She instantly stopped opening the door upon hearing voices inside the locker room.

"You were great, Ami-san. I must admit I am completely defeated," Michiru's voice rang through the room.

'_Defeated?' _Haruka thought. That was really impossible. What could have made Michiru lose? She decided not to get in the locker room at the moment and just listen to the voices.

Mizuno Ami laughed softly. "You were great, too, Michiru-san," she replied. "But maybe I just got lucky today."

"Sou yo! Sou yo!" Haruka recognized the voice to be Minako's. "Maybe Ami-chan was so inspired by Honjou-kun from 3-C, ne Ami-chan? How long are you going to make him wait?"

If Haruka could see the situation inside now, she would be sure Ami would be blushing deeply. "Maa…I don't think Kotaro-kun has anything to do with this…"

"But Michiru-san is inspired, too!" Haruka leaned closer to listen as Usagi's voice clearly swam up. "Haruka-san is keeping her inspired!" Usagi insisted.

Someone snorted. "It doesn't look like it." It was Hino Rei who spoke. "Michiru-san seemed out of it, in my humble opinion." A locker door closed. "You aren't feeling sick, right, Michiru-san? Is Haruka-san cheating on you?"

"Rei-chan!" a multitude of voices protested. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Haruka, from the other side of the door, nodded. Sou yo, she shouldn't say things like that. _'Me, cheat on Michiru? That would be impossible.'_

A sigh escaped Michiru. Haruka, curious, pressed her ear against the wooden door of the locker room.

"To tell you the truth," she heard the green-haired guardian say. "I have this problem…"

"Just as I thought!"

As Haruka strained to hear, Kino Makoto spoke for the first time to give a warning tone to Rei. When Rei protested airily, she kept quiet once more.

"Well, Michiru-san, what is it about?" Minako wanted to know.

Haruka could imagine Michiru fingering her long curly hair, her face riddled with worry. She pressed closer to the door. Michiru didn't say anything about a proble, so she was interested in what Michiru had to tell their fellow senshis that she cannot tell Haruka.

"Anou…" Michiru paused for a while. "It's about Haruka…"

'_About me?' _Haruka thought. _'What about me?' _Sailor Uranus listened carefully. Michiru never mentioned anything wrong about her…

"Oi! What do you think you're doing outside the girls' locker room?!" A guard started approaching Haruka.

"Ah! Anou…you got me wrong! I'm a Mugen Gakuen student…"

The guard, his hands on his waist, demanded an ID, which Haruka readily produced. The guard scrutinized her ID.

"Nan da…you're a girl after all," the guard resolved as he gave her back her school ID. "So, what are you doing eavesdropping…"

Haruka placed her hands on her pockets. "Err…I was planning on surprising my friend inside."

"Oh surprises! I love surprises." The guard raised his cap. "I won't tell. Good luck."

As the man walked away, Haruka sighed. Suddenly, she remembered something. Shimatta! She had forgotten about Michiru! She went back to listening to the conversation inside the room.

Unfortunately for her, the conversation was almost over.

"What the…" Rei was talking. "Are you sure you are having problems with this?"

"What are you talking about, Rei-chan?" Usagi demanded. "This is even bigger than Minako's worry."

Haruka heard Minako sigh. "No problem is bigger than having a boyfriend who turns to a girl when feeling heroic." She sighed once more making the others giggle.

Michiru kept quiet, though. Her problem, which Haruka cannot fathom, was apparently heavy.

"So," Makoto decided to return to the subject. "Who is the guy?"

'_Guy?_'

The green-haired girl took too long before answering. "It's…Minami Yoshitaro-kun, Mugen Gakuen student, third year class B."

"Ah, I know him," Rei answered. "He comes to our shrine often to have his fortune read."

Haruka knew Minami-kun, too. He would usually appear out of nowhere, and would always greet her and Michiru when the chance approaches.

"Sore de? How did it came about, Michiru-san?" The senshi outside did not recognize who asked the question. She was too busy thinking how Minami-kun is connected to their lives.

Michiru replied in a low tone. "Well, one day, Haruka and I were going home together, when I saw him spying us. I know he saw me look at him, so he called me out the next day."

"What a courageaous guy," Rei commented, prodding Michiru to go on.

"Oh well, we met on the rooftop the next day, and he told me if he could court…"

"How sweet!" Usagi exclaimed. "It reminded me of my own story."

Haruka slapped a hand to her forehead. Koneko-chan can be so empty-headed at time, having to interrupt in such a crucial point. She bent again to listen, but it's beginning to get difficult as noises from both inside and outside the locker room grew louder.

"Well, that's about it. That's why…well…"

"Matta ku, what are you worrying about?" Makoto was saying. "I'm sure you and Haruka-san can talk about this."

The guardian of Neptune gave a long sigh. "I guess you are right…"

Usagi was cheering for Michiru, too. "Yeah! Haruka would understand that's you are doing this for the both of you."

"Yes," Minako piped in. "Considering that…"

"Yo, Tennoh Haruka-san!" Haruka whirled around to see Seiya and Yaten behind her.

Kou Seiya raised his hand in greeting. "What are you doing sitting on the floor?"

The senshi thought quickly of an excuse. "I was…I…uh…dropped something." She raised her hand to let the two see a cuff link she pretended to be picking up.

Yaten blinked. "Oh yeah, is Minako in?" He eyed her. "You know she's in there, right?" '_Cross-dressing bastard…' _He seemed to add as he asked about Minako.

'_At least I'm not a constant sex-changer,' _Haruka glared back before knocking on the door.

"Haruka-san!" Minako was the one who opened the door. "Ah! You went with Yaten-kun and Seiya-kun!"

"I'm…not…exactly with them," Haruka was saying, but was completely ignored as Seiya and Yaten bounded into the room.

"Mina-chan, let's ride with Seiya and the gang today," Yaten began saying. "My motorcycle broke down on my way here…and…"

In a flurry of hello's and goodbye's the girls left the room with the Starlights.

Haruka turned to Michiru who was still sitting on a bench, adjusting her sandal straps. "So how did the match go?" Haruka asked as she sat down beside her.

Michiru shook her head and smiled, having no idea that Haruka knew the result and the reason behind it already. "A complete loss. Ami-san…she improved quite a lot." She stood up and picked up her bag to leave.

The cold weather a while ago turned a bit sunnier and warmer. Michiru placed her helmet on as Haruka started the motorcycle engine. "It seems unlike you," Haruka said. "To let her win it easily."

Michiru did not answer and kept quiet for a while. They rode on for quite a bit, until her voice rang above the noise of the motor. "She's just really improved. My training last week was not so productive, too. It was probably the key."

They both stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home.

As Michiru entered her flat, though, Haruka could not keep herself from asking. "Are you alright?"

Michiru jumped, or Haruka presumed she jumped, and slowly turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed a bit…unfocused these days."

Neptune's senshi blushed. "No, I am alright. Why would I wouldn't be?" Maybe it was the fear of being questioned more, that Michiru hastily said goodnight and closed the door on Haruka.

As Haruka retired to her own flat, she began thinking it out, piece by piece. Suddenly, she came to a realization as to how Minami Yoshitaro is connected to them.

Minami is courting Michiru.

True enough, the girl mentioned something about courtship and Minami calling her out, and he was stalking her. And now, Michiru was worried to what she, Haruka, would say.

That must be it.

But wait! Haruka stopped in the middle of removing her socks. Why would she be worried? Before, Michiru didn't care what Haruka does to her suitors and admirer. Pound him to the ground, push him off a building, suck off his talisman, Michiru did not care. But why now?

Maybe… Haruka's eyes widened at the recognition.

Michiru likes Minami!

Sou, that must be it, considering Minami has everything Michiru likes. He's a soccer club regular and sports fanatic. He's also a constant honor student. He can paint, too and play the flute. Now that Haruka thought really hard about it, he was pretty handsome, too.

She frowned as she thought it out. She cannot believe Michiru would fall for a guy and leave her, but now that she has reflected enough, it is plausible…and possible.

Minami is planning on taking Michiru away form her.

Haruka sat on her bed. She must do something about this. That is, stop Minami-kun's plans without Michiru being harmed or informed. Ifit's about losing her, Haruka would do anything.

Carefully, she thought of how to stomp out that kindling fire that is Minami Yoshitaro.

10 am (Biology Class)

Haruka poked through her experiment set-up on the windowsill. Their teacher wanted them to see the differences of a plant soaked in sodium solution and a plant soaked in potassium solution. Haruka both think they're pretty dead.

Michiru came beside her. "Dou…is it still living?"

The Sailor Uranus alter prodded the leaves with her ballpen. "No. I think they're dead."

"Hmm…" Haruka turned to Michiru, who thought deeply before adding something on her notes. Fannin herself, she opened the windows. "It's warm today, ne? I plan on dropping by the gym to swim a lap or two."

"Okay. We'll go there before going home." Michiru smiled before going back to their other setup near the lab door.

Haruka stifled a yawn. Even if it's interesting, Biology can sometimes be boring. She looked outside and watched the soccer players enjoy their PE class.

Suddenly, she dropped her eyes below the windowsill, and there she saw a familiar person.

Minami Yoshitaro.

He was standing under the window dumbly, watching his other classmates throw in a ball. He must have been benched for a while. Haruka watched him closely.

Haruka did not know what happened, or she insisted she did not know, but as she left the windowsill, one of her setup bottled with the solution and plant dropped off the window onto the pretty head of Minami Yoshitaro.

All they heard was a scream and a rush of people calling out his name.

"What in the world happened?" Michiru asked Minami's classmates. None of them really knew what happened. Haruka told them the setups must have slipped from the windowsill because the window was open and that Minami was (dumbly) standing other it.

Michiru looked worried, and Haruka felt a dot of guilt in her. She apologized to Minami. (Although it was not her fault in the first place, she added.)

"Ah, it's okay, Haruka-san!" Minami was saying. "I was stupid for standing under the lab windows. I'm glad you all came out of concern though." Minami was blushing furiously. Haruka looked at Michiru, and she looked half-disappointed, half-happy.

'_This is bad,'_ Haruka thought. She cannot do something to Minami-kun in school. Michiru might become more pitiful and like him more. She resolved to follow Minami-kun around after school.

4 pm (Crown Game Center)

"Tennoh Haruka! Isn't it nice to see you today," Motoki came to greet her behind the counter.

Haruka bowed slightly.

"Where is Minako and the others?" Motoki asked. "Don't tell me you came here alone."

"Actually I did." Haruka rested hr elbows on the counter. "I need to ask a favor from you."

Motoki rubbed his chin. "Sure thing. I'll do anything for Minako's and Usagi's friends. They give me business, you know. What is it then?"

Haruka smirked as she gave Motoki the details of her request.

Next Day 8 am (English Class)

"I think I'm going to flunk it!" Michiru said as she slid their classroom door open. "To think I wrote Honinbou Shuichi instead of Honinbou Shuusaku as the legendary Go master!"

Haruka was laughing. "You're not going to flunk. You aced the last exams. If you flunk history then everyone's going to flunk it."

"Hmm…you're overestimating…hey, where's Minami-kun?"

Haruka felt a vein pop on her forehead. "Minami-kun?"

Michiru nodded. She looked around and asked their classmates about the young man.

"He was in the hospital today, Michiru-san," one of their classmates said. "He said he got into an accident while heading home yesterday."

Michiru looked shocked – much more shocked than when the bottle of plants fell on Minami-kun yesterday. "He…got…accident?"

"I got ran over by a skateboard!" Minami-kun cheerily explained as Michiru, Haruka, and their classmates came over to visit him later that day. "I was climbing the stairs out of the town square, when a man in helmet suddenly came skateboarding towards me!"

Haruka winced. Minami seemed happier getting hurt and getting visits. He's that masochistic? She turned to look at Michiru, who was biting the tip of her thumb and forefinger absently, as if thinking who could have done something horrid to Minami-kun. Seeing her like that made Haruka even more determined to push the young man away.

"Thank you for visiting me, Michiru-san, and Haruka-san, too." Minami stupidly blushed as he thanked them. "I am really bother."

Michiru smiled her sweetest. "Ah, not really, Minami-kun. Just…get a speedy recovery."

Haruka smiled, too…somehow. She should rethink her plans from now on.

TBC…

Author's Notes:

This is supposedly a one-shot, but I can't find the remaining parts yet. (I write my fic first before typing them so…;;; very messy person I am…) I can't upload very successfully in Ffnet, so I am apologizing in advance if ever you can't find the second chap after a few days or so. Really sorry. But I am finishing this, after I edit the other part. Thanks!


End file.
